Quinntana Week 2015 Drabbles
by Nayanna Rivergron
Summary: As series of drabbles written for Quinntana Week 2015. I will try to have a chapter for each day if possible.
1. Santana Get's A Roommate

_Another little drabble about Quinn and Santana being roommates for Day Two of Quinntana Week: Roommates. These little drabbles maybe continued if I feel like making them into a full blown story. Enjoy the story._

* * *

Quinn Fabray was having a bad day, first the pipes in her apartment burst, causing her bedroom to be flooded, and then the client that she was working with was admitted to the psych ward. She had to figure out where she was going to stay. Rachel and Jesse offered her their spare bedroom but she didn't want to be bothered with kids (she didn't have anything against them, it was just Rachel's kids were spoiled as hell). Her next option was Kurt and Blaine but she didn't want to deal with show tunes and constant arguing over who is going to cook what for dinner. Brittany would have been a better option but since her divorce from Santana, she went off the deep end, and started collecting lots of cats. Quinn was allergic to cats and she didn't want to deal with Brittany's psychosis. This left her with Santana as her only option.

She and Santana had repaired their relationship tremendously especially after Quinn admitted her feelings for her friend a few weeks before the wedding. Quinn was pleasantly surprised when Santana felt the same and married Brittany, because she felt like Quinn, wasn't an option. She kicked herself every day for not telling Santana how she really felt. Fast forward post-divorce they are a lot closer than ever, so Santana was the most logical choice, she hoped that Santana would be cool with it though. Without giving it a second thought she commanded Siri to call Santana, the phone rang a couple of times before the other woman picked up.

"What's up Quinn?" She asked casually.

Quinn chuckled, "Is that a way to answer your phone Ms. Lopez?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the other end, "I knew it was you, your picture and name comes up on my phone. So what's up?"

Quinn sighed, "I need to ask you a huge favor."

Santana wondered what it was; it's been a year since Quinn had asked her to do anything. She was happy to help Quinn with whatever she needed, after all, she was the one who helped her get over her failed marriage to Brittany. They became close which ignited feelings in Santana that she thought was long gone.

Quinn hesitated for a moment before responding, "The pipes in my apartment exploded and caused my bedroom to flood. So I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little while until the pipes get fixed."

Santana grinned, "You can stay with me Quinn, I could use the company, plus it gets kind of lonely being in that huge apartment by myself. Why were you so hesitant to ask? The Quinn Fabray that I know went for what she wanted without hesitation."

The other woman couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Santana, you really don't know me as well as you think you do." She teased.

Santana shook her head, "I have a half day today, meet me at the apartment on your lunch break, so I can let you in and give you the key."

Quinn smiled even though Santana couldn't see it, "I'll be over at your place about 12:30. I'll see you then roomie." She disconnected the call and released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Quinn was surprised that Santana had agreed so readily.

Santana put her phone one her desk a smile playing on her face. She was glad that she suggested that Quinn stay with her while her apartment was being fixed, maybe, just maybe they can get it right this time.


	2. Office Romance

_This story takes place in the Santana's Crush Universe. Santana is now a social worker and Quinn is still a psychologist, they are working on a case together, but no one knows they are together. Day 3 of Quinntana Week 2015: Quinntana Work_

* * *

Quinn was getting ready for work with a lot of excitement, today is the day that she will be working closely with Santana on a case she was handed. Normally social workers and psychologists do not work together, unless it's an extreme case, in this case it was one of child neglect. Santana's the case worker and Quinn is the psychologist assigned to the child. She was a little nervous because no one in the office knew that they were involved romantically, if they found out, then it would be seen as a conflict of interest. Quinn couldn't get over the thrill of being with her love under everyone's nose and they wouldn't be none the wiser.

Santana entered the room giving Quinn a cup of coffee and kissed her on the cheek, "I know you need this right now. I didn't mean to keep you up last night."

Quinn took the cup of coffee, "What would I do without you? You are the best. What time are you going to the office?" She asked after taking her first sip of caffeine goodness.

Her fiancée smiled, "I'm leaving right now, babe. I have a few things to go over before our meeting today, plus I don't want people to see us arrive together. They might start talking." She grabbed her bag and kissed her fiancee soundly on the lips, "I'll see you during our meeting beautiful." She turned and walked out of the room.

Quinn continued smiling even after her fiancee had left the apartment. She finished getting dressed and took the coffee cup to the kitchen and put it in the sink, she would worry about it later, when she got home from work. Quinn grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment, making sure she locked the door behind her.

~QSQSQS~

Santana entered the building and went straight to her office after making small talk with her secretary. She closed the door behind her, sat at her desk and powered on her computer, while the computer came up she sent a quick text to her fiancée. She was amazed at how covert she and Quinn had been about their relationship but she knew that they couldn't be out there with their relationship, being conflict of interest and all. Yes, they have long lunches together, they occasionally leave together, and arrive together but no one ever suspected. Santana wanted to keep it that way at least until the case they were working on was over and God knows, when it will be over. Santana looked out of her office window and saw Quinn enter her office, she had to stop herself from going in there, give her some time to get things together. Santana looked over her emails when her office phone was ringing in the background; she picked it up knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey beautiful, did you make it to the subway okay?" She asked.

The woman on the other end chuckled, "I made it just in time babe, no thanks to you. There will be payback when we get home tonight." Quinn threatened her future wife.

Santana laughed, "We will see about that Ms. Fabray. Now get some work done, we have a meeting with the child at 10." She reminded her lover.

Quinn scoffed, "You don't need to remind me, mom. I will be ready when she comes and maybe later you can come too." She hung up the phone.

Santana looked at the phone and hung it up. Leave it to Quinn to always have the last word in everything. Santana wasn't complaining though, she liked letting Quinn have the final word, she may be the dominant one in the relationship but she was the dominant one in the office. They balanced each other out, the perfect counter parts. Santana looked at the clock and saw it was five minutes to 10; she grabbed the case file and made her way over to Quinn's office. She didn't bother knocking on the door and strolled in with a huge smile on her face.

Quinn smiled back, "I wasn't expecting you until 10, you're five minutes early."

Santana smirked, "I wanted to spend a little extra time with my lover. What's wrong with that?"

The other woman shook her head, "People are going to start talking Santana, and we agreed to be careful about us."

Santana rolled her eyes, "No one is going to say anything Quinn, for all they know, and we're colleagues and friends. Who is going to suspect that we are engaged? I get off on the secrecy as much as you do but would it be so bad?"

"I understand what you're saying Santana but let's keep it cool until this case is closed. I want the whole world to know that you will be Mrs. Santana Lopez-Fabray." She teased the other woman.

Santana wanted to reply but was interrupted by the intercom, "Sorry to break up the love fest you two have going on in there, but your ten o'clock is here, Ms. Fabray and Ms. Lopez."

Santana blew Quinn a kiss and whispered, "Time to quit the love fest and get to work." She winked.

Quinn frowned, "Send them right on in, Ruby." She made sure the intercom was off before glaring at Santana, "You are in so much trouble during lunch. Now act professional we have a child entering our presence."

The door opened and a little girl with olive skin, deep brown eyes, and dark hair entered the office holding the hand of her advocate. Quinn and Santana's game will have to wait until later, right now, there is a little girl who needed them both.


End file.
